We Need Each Other
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: A tropical storm threatens to ruin a beach trip Sarah/Jareth/Ludo/Diddymus/Hoggle partake in. But they soon realize that come wind or high water; all they really need is each other. Sweet little oneshot :-)


"**WE NEED EACH OTHER"**

**A short diddy inspired by an amazing and adventure-filled outing I had this weekend with a group of very close friends. **

* * *

Sarah ran blindly in the rain, desperately seeking shelter from the hail storm that had hit out of the blue while she and Hoggle, Diddymus, Ludo and Jareth spent the evening at a private beach. Jareth had made sure that despite their due privacy they still would go undetected by above-ground folk should they come across any but apparently that wouldn't be necessary since it was practically impossible to see anything in the horrible storm that Sarah was currently trying to run from.

It had come on so quickly and without warning and now she was completely soaked from head to foot. She turned her head sideways and covered her face with her arms as she felt the painful stabs of hail hit her body. It was definitely something out of a story; it seemed that these sort of things only happened to her. "I should have listened to Jareth and not have walked as far as I did." She mumbled to herself as she fell in the sand, but she had walked several miles without even really realizing it since she was so caught up in taking pictures and enjoying the overall scenery. Jareth had stayed behind working on a much needed tan; he was becoming frightfully pale as of late.

Finally, a large shadow of what seemed to be an abandoned lifeguard tower came into view, and Sarah immediately sought shelter underneath the stilted tower. The sound of the worn out wooden boards creaked loudly as she tried to scoot out of the hail which was now turning into fat droplets of freezing water, she was shivering and looking around desperately for any sign of Jareth or her friends.

She shook her head as the minutes went by, they were probably worried about her, they were probably angry with her; it was after all her idea to come to the beach for a getaway. It seemed that trouble always seemed to find her some how even on what was meant to be a relaxing day.

The storm just didn't seem to want to let up, and she found herself growing increasingly worried about her friends and Jareth. He might have already figured out where she was via the crystals he formed but he might not chance to pop in and out as he usually pleases in the above ground, and she actually preferred if he never did that above ground unless it was for a dire reason, it posed a series of risks to say nothing of the trouble it would cause if he were ever caught.

After about a good half hour later, the storm finally began to let up. It was still raining quite hard but at least she was able to see the more than 3 feet in front of her now. She was about to make her way out of the old abandoned lifeguard tower when she saw a flash of blue. She quickly turned to see Jareth jogging along the sand and looking in all directions, his hair completely flat like a wet bird.

"JARETH!" She yelled as she quickly scrambled over the rusty fence to meet him. He stopped straight away and ran as fast as he could in the sand towards her. Without saying a single word he picked her up and spun her around a few times before he pulled her towards him and kissed her with such heated passion that the rain that was currently pouring over their bodies and slowly washing away the specs of sand that were scattered all over their bodies was instantly forgotten. They stood there for several long minutes kissing in the rain. His hands holding her face as if she were the most precious thing he had ever held. She finally pulled away, her lips swollen for their heated kissing. "I'm so sorry Jareth.. I had no idea, and I ran here to seek shelter and I was so worried that you guys would get upset and."

"I was so worried." He began. "I could see you from my crystal but as I am unfamiliar with how to travel properly in this area, I didn't dare try to leave the area which I was in just in case you had come back."

"And yet you were willing to run like a wet seagull in the rain." She teased with a smirk as she patted his now flat and soaking hair.

"I knew I would eventually find you in this way, and there is nothing I would not do for you my Sarah. I am only relieved that you are well, if only a bit wet." He said with a smirk as he picked her up again and kissed her a few more times before he stared deep into her eyes and whispered: "I would do anything for you Sarah; I need you."

His proclamation was nothing new to her ears, and yet it never failed to make her stomach flip and her heart start to race when he did so. She hugged him and ran her fingers against the back of his head as she looked into his mis-matched eyes. "I need you too; we need each other; our love will always bind us together."

"I could not have said it better myself Sarah." He replied before kissing her again.  
The only reason why they eventually stopped was because a cold shiver ran through Sarah and made her involuntarily tremble. Jareth immediately pulled her close to him and began guiding her towards a gazebo where Ludo, Didymus, and Hoggle were waiting out the storm, but once they saw them heading towards the gazebo hand in hand. All thoughts of avoiding the water pouring over them were forgotten as they ran full speed in the wet sand to meet them. They embraced her so hard that she was knocked over which brought Jareth down with her too in the process, it was a lovely mess of friends all toppled over each other, all laughing and happy in the knowledge it was quite apparent that their adventures would never quite ever come to an end.


End file.
